moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eredos Iszaaqorunei'kiel
Believed to have been born in the year 46, BDP, Eredos Iszaaqorunei'kiel was a Draenic magician. Biography Sourced from a record kept by the reformed Order of Wakeners, written circa 35, ADP, "Eredos Iszaaqorunei’kiel (a name derived from the ancient cartouche of an obscure Eredar sorcerer-king, hence the uncommon ‘Q’ and the almost-unheard-of diagraph ‘SZ’) can be translated from formal High Eredun into modern Eredun, then into Draenei and finally the common tongue to roughly mean, 'He whose heavenly fire is the secret dwelling place of the essential one,' or, more concisely, 'He whose soul is the refuge of true reality.' Though born on Draenor (in the year -46, only two years before the genocide of the Draenei came to fruition) Iszaaqorunei’kiel is the latest descendant of a line of Eredar magi that extends from the Wakeners and Augari through the esoteric magical cabals of yore, back to the primordial Argussian mystery schools of legend. This luminous heritage, combined with the victories of Eredar eugenical praxis, has borne in this young Draenei an aspergic genius rarely seen since the fall of Argus. Isza's father, a former Wakener of great intelligence but little recognition, became an Anchorite during the odyssey aboard the Genedar, after the fall of Argus, mostly due to seeing his own father (Isza's grandfather, also a Wakener) become a Man’ari warlock in service to the Burning Legion. Though Isza himself knows little of his immediate parentage, he knows enough to surmise his father took a wife, whom Isza had always been told was a Vindicatrix, sometime aboard the Genedar, among the stars. Though they had both fallen to skirmishes with Orcs on Draenor only three years after Isza's birth, the young mage’s preternatural memory allowed him glimpses into those few years he had known them. Left in the care of the Draenei community in Shattrath, the elder sorcerers took a particular interest in Isza's intellectual development. Whereas the average child was made to learn reading, writing and arithmetic via the usual paths, Iszaaqorunei’kiel was made to act as a scribe, copying entire tomes on ancient Eredar philosophy and metaphysics; and his lessons in mathematics were delivered via recondite discourses on sacred, mystical geometry, arithmetic, astronomy and music. For over seventy years, into the present day, this was his life. While kith and kin fought the orcs and the Legion, captured starships, traversed entire galaxies, Isza and his elderly teachers only tagged along in a daze--devoting every moment of their eremitic lives toward the study of the arcane. While Isza possesses an especial knowledge of every school of magic, he takes particular joy the study of enchantment and portal spells. He can spend hours-on-end expatiating on the intricacies of either discipline to anyone unfortunate enough to have asked. While he’s well educated in alchemy, laboratory work bores him, and he makes too many mistakes to recoup the cost incurred. As opposed the rest of his devout race, Isza finds himself suspicious of the Naaru. While grateful for their aid in the flight from Argus, Isza views the Light’s crusade against the Shadow just as naïve and misguided as the Shadow’s encroachment on the Light. As it occurs to him, they are either only aspects of the same idea, each necessary to one another and both speaking to a higher cosmic truth. For one to destroy the other, he thinks, is impossible--so it’s pointless to try. Since Sargeras was imprisoned and the Legion fell into a struggle for power, Iszaaqorunei’kiel has been the victim of strange phenomena: shadows in the periphery of his vision, whispers just too far to make out, and strange thoughts just on the edge of cognition. At night, he sometimes dreams of a Man’ari he doesn’t know, but somehow recognizes to be his Grandfather, Akamoriaachon, once a follower of Archimonde the Defiler." Appearance From the journal of one of Iszaaqorunei'kiel's Augari contemporaries, "Any layman with even the most perfunctory understanding of physiology can see that this adolescent Draenei is the apogee of his species’ cerebral evolution. Isza's ovoid, brachycephalic cranium measures larger than the majority of his ilk; and any student of Eredar phrenology could immediately take notice that the young ram exemplifies the archetypical sorcerer’s skull. His delicate physiognomy is much more refined than the average Draenei or Eredar’s, age notwithstanding, in that his soft jaw terminates in a recessed, noble chin--which in turn compliments his small, pointed nose. Isza's nasal bridge extends at a much more gentle, attractive angle than others of his species, and it ends at a prominent, but gracile supraorbital ridge just above his brow. At once, his face is gentle, noble and furtively masculine, if slightly effeminate compared to others. Beyond Isza's ovine countenance, his overall appearance is one of profound regality. He appears to be dressed in the traditional regalia of the Argussian mage caste, ensorceled to fit his youthful frame, and his appendages are adorned with every manner of bejeweled ring, amulet and bangle (though not to excess). His pristine, alabaster flesh (in addition to his intellectual craniometry) speaks to his high breeding. His body is sweetly perfumed with aromatic oils suggestive of vanilla and a hint of nutmeg--but his breath, anomalously, smells of the same spiced tobacco smoke which permeates Draenei hookah dens. Isza's platinum blonde hair is tightly bound in a chonmage, though it’s neatness seems to degrade over the course of the day, as he has to clumsily rebind it every few hours. Isza's majestic physical appearance, though, is overshadowed by his bizarre behavior. He walks with an unusual wobbly gait, and speaks in a non-emotive, monotone voice. His speech is laced with peculiar verbosity (especially for his young age) and his meaning is often lost in a web of obscure verbiage. It’s difficult to get a glance at Isza's face, as he has a habit of careening his head to keep from looking people in the eye, often looking at the empty space next to whatever interlocutor with whom he may be speaking. If one were to somehow catch a glimpse into Iszaaqorunei’kiel’s eyes, they’d be greeted with a disturbing, dead stare; as though the young ram were totally disconnected to the world around him. Isza's aspergic gaze, though, belied a sort of intrinsic innocence, one difficult to describe in words." Category:Characters Category:Draenei